Sucesos Regulares
by Pokazhi
Summary: Mordecai y Rigby encuentran a dos chicas en medio de una tormenta en el parque pero... ¿Qué pasaría si descubriesen que una de ellas es su hermana mayor y la otra su mejor amiga? ¿Qué secreto esconden? Género: -RANDOM-


Sucesos Regulares

Capítulo I

"..."

Regular Show no me pertenece, todo es de JG Quintel.

Human Character

* * *

—¡Corre Rigby corre! — Gritaba desesperado el joven mientras corrían hacia la casa en medio de la tormenta que caía con furia sobre el parque.

—¡Espérame Mordecai! ¡No me dejes! — Gritaba también el mapachito, corriendo lo más que podía.

De un momento a otro, y sin avisar, Mordecai le pisó el freno a su loca carrera al divisar dos figuras que corrían igual de desesperadas entre la lluvia. Por un momento pensó que sería el reflejo de ellos pero después lo descartó. "Idiota, estamos en medio del bosque del parque ¿Cómo mierda irán a parar espejos aquí? Además, si lo fueran, se hubieran detenido con nosotros". El chico frenó antes de chocar con su amigo, al que le palmeó la espalda y preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede viejo? ¿Se te olvidó algo?

El joven, de aspecto jovial, alto y maduro, le señaló con precaución el lugar donde veía las figuras correr. El otro chico, de aspecto también joven pero bajito y actitud un poco inmadura, miró hacia donde señalaba su amigo, viendo las mismas sombras moverse de un lado a otro y esconderse. Ambos se miraron y exclamando un "Hm", corrieron hacia las figuras, dispuestos a enterarse de lo que pasaba.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Se escuchó una voz femenina que lo decía a alta voz.

—No lo sé, tú sigue corriendo…

Le respondió otra voz femenina.

—Pero creo que ya no nos persigue… ¡aaaaah!

La primera voz se dejó de oír, a la vez que se veía un destello de luz. La segunda voz sólo pudo gritar un intermitente "¡No!". A los chicos les preocupó y se acercaron más hacia el lugar de donde venían los gritos. Con cierto temor, alcanzaron a ver, en otro destello, dos cuerpos tendidos en el lodo, inconscientes. El primero en salir corriendo hacia ellos fue Rigby, mirando con atención los cuerpos y volteando a ver a su compañero.

—¡Ven viejo! ¡Hay que ayudarlas!

El otro joven se acercó un tanto desconfiado. No era normal que dos chicas corrieran entre el bosque como cervatillos asustados y menos aún en medio de la lluvia. Al acercarse, logró ver, no sin cierta dificultad, un par de cabelleras manchadas por el lodo. Tomando a la joven que le quedaba más cerca y cargándola como un costal de papas, le hizo una seña a Rigby de que hiciera lo mismo con la que estaba al lado de él. El otro, consternado, cargó a la chica sobre su pequeño cuerpo y como pudieron, llegaron a la casa, donde Benson los recibió dulcemente:

—¿Dónde se habían metido, par de idiotas!? ¡Si me entero de que hicieron otra de sus estupideces los despido! ¿Entienden? ¡Los despi…!

Se interrumpió al observar mejor a los chicos que iban empapados hasta la médula y cómo, con cuidado, colocaban dos cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo del living, dejándolo sucio.

—¿Quiénes son ellas?— Preguntó Skips, un tanto sorprendido por la facha de los cuatro.

—No sabemos — contestó Rigby — Esperamos que ellas contesten eso cuando despierten…

Benson iba a gritarles de nuevo, pero se contuvo al ver a Pops acercarse con una bandeja de agua y unas toallas para limpiar a las jóvenes. Mientras tanto, el par de chicos subían a su habitación, uno para cambiarse y el otro para ducharse. Después de media hora bajaron, observando que en el living estaban las dos jóvenes que habían traído envueltas en frazadas. Los dos jóvenes se sumaron a las tres personas que ya estaban ahí, tomando café. Se sirvieron dos tazas y lograron observar a las durmientes de la sala: una, de cabellos violáceos y tez lechosa, le causó escalofríos y desconfianza a Mordecai, mientras Rigby la miraba atentamente. La otra, de cabellos castaños y tez un poco bronceada, mantenía un rictus de dolor y preocupación en su rostro.

Después de hora y media, dejaron las tazas en la cocina y cada quien se estaba disponiendo a marcharse, cuando unos quejidos los sobresaltaron.

—Be… lly… be… lly… Belly…

Lograron ver que era la de cabellos castaños la que susurraba y también que era la chica de cabellos violeta quien le miraba con un aire de tristeza. Intentaron retirarse en silencio, pero Rigby pateó un bote de basura cercano y la chica se sobresaltó.

—¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Respondan! — gritó a la vez que se quitaba el zapato y lo aventaba al aire.

El primero en salir (asustado y con las manos en alto) fue Rigby, que con nerviosismo decía "¡Tranquila! Estás en un lugar seguro" mirando a la chica que lo miraba desconfiada y con un gesto de enfado. El chico castaño siguió avanzando hasta la chica, viéndola con más atención, notando unos penetrantes y a la vez dulces ojos azules que se le hicieron muy familiares. Estaba tan distraído pensando a quien se parecían esos ojos, que no notó cuando la chica se quitó el otro zapato y se lo aventó, dándole en la cabeza.

—¡Viejo! —Gritó preocupado el de cabello azul a su amigo— ¡Viejo! ¿Estás bien? ¡Despierta, idiota! —Miró con molestia a la chica— ¿Qué te sucede? Él solo quería ver que te pasa… ba.

Se quedó mudo. La chica de cabellos violetas le vio sorprendida, y no despegaba sus ojos azules de los orbes de él. Él temblaba, le dio miedo su mirada. "Se parece tanto a…"

—¡Mordecai! — Gritó con una fuerza increíble, despertando incluso al desmayado, pero sin hacer mella en el sueño de la castaña. —¡Mordecai, hermanito! ¡Eres tú!

Todos los demás que se habían escondido se asomaron al escuchar el grito de la chica, quien se paró lo más rápido que pudo para abrazar a Mordecai. El chico ni respondió al abrazo, pues la agarró de los hombros y la zarandeó.

—¿Qué te sucede Anabelle? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú… tú… ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! ¡Tú deberías estar en Georgia! — El chico se veía trastornado, la chica lo miró con reproche.

—Mordecai… —musitó levemente— Yo no sabía que estabas aquí… Lo… lo siento… — bajó la mirada, llevándose la muñeca a la altura de sus ojos, frotándolos levemente.

Skips, Pops y Benson salieron de su escondite y este último le dio un golpe en la cabeza al azul, quien sólo soltó un quejido. Todos los presentes pensaron que el comentario insensible del azul la había hecho llorar, pero descartaron la idea al escuchar un sonoro bostezo. Todos alzaron la vista hacia las jóvenes, la cual una todavía dormitaba, balbuceando cosas sin sentido en latín. La de ojos azules miraba con un gesto de cariño y preocupación a la otra, que se despertaba despacio.

—¿Anabelle? ¡Anabelle! ¿Do… dónde estamos Anabelle? — Preguntó la castaña, con algo de miedo en su voz.

—En un lugar seguro, Victorique. — Le aseguró la pelivioleta, con una sonrisa segura.

La chica miró para todos lados, observando, con cuidado, cautela y temor, a los rostros que estaban frente a ella. Primero vio a un hombre alto, de complexión fuerte y atlética, de cabello blanco y ojos color miel, extrañamente inexpresivos; vestido de jeans y camisa sport blanca. Luego prestó atención a un hombre curioso, de un tamaño inusual de cráneo, de bigote blanco y vestido como un Sir inglés, que sonreía alegremente. Al lado de éste, otro hombre, pelirrojo, con barba de tres días y expresión malhumorada en sus ojos verde manzana, que vestía de camisa blanca y corbata roja carmín. En el suelo, un pequeño joven castaño, con ojeras profundas y vestido de camisa y pantalón café, le miraba curioso y hacía una mueca que parecía una sonrisa torcida. A su lado, un chico de extraño cabello azul con mechas negras, perforaciones en el pabellón de ambas orejas y vestido de sudadera azul, camisa blanca y jeans negros que aún sostenía los hombros de su amiga. Al mirarlos juntos, y cuando la mirada azul profundo de él se cruzó con la aguamarina de ella, un potente sonrojo se adueñó de su rostro, el cual notó la chica de orbes azules, quien se soltó del agarre del joven y caminó hacia ella, preguntándole insistentemente "¡Victorique! ¡Victorique! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Responde!".

—Hay… muchos varones aquí… va… vámonos Anabelle… — articuló la chica, temblando un poco, todavía sonrojada.

—Pe… pero…

—¡Por favor Anabelle! ¡Vámonos!

—No podemos irnos, está lloviendo muy fuerte y además… encontré a Mordecai…

La castaña palideció. Posó su mirada en el último sujeto que había estudiado de reojo y le prestó más atención: orbes del mismo tono de su amiga, facciones similares y casi el mismo tono de voz, el cual pudo comprobar cuando él le lanzó una pregunta a su amiga:

—Anabelle… ¿quién es ella?

La muchacha bajó la mirada y tomó de las manos a la recién despertada, para luego musitar:

—Una amiga querida…

E hizo el intento de levantarse de nuevo, pero esta vez, un dolor en su costado la hizo volver al suelo de bruces, asustando a los presentes, en especial a la castaña, la cual le preguntaba insistentemente "¿Dónde te duele? ¿Dónde te duele?", a la cual la chica respondió con dificultad dirigiendo su mano a su costado. La castaña se removió inquieta, buscando con la mirada algo con qué ayudar a su compañera y, en un momento de desesperación (y olvidando el temor que sentía), lanzó una mirada de auxilio a los varones de la casa, de los cuales solo Pops y Skips entendieron la mirada, llevándole unas toallas con una bandeja de agua y un botiquín médico respectivamente. La chiquilla agradeció con la mirada y, a pesar de las protestas de su amiga, le alzó la blusa, topándose con una mancha violácea que resaltaba en su piel clara y procedió a limpiarla, ya que parecía tener raspones y algo que parecían quemaduras.

Después de unos veinte minutos, en los que todos los varones esperaban en la cocina por petición de Mordecai y Benson (uno no quería que vieran a su hermana de ese modo y el otro lo hacía para evitar miradas curiosas y erecciones espontáneas) escucharon unos pasos ligeros y voltearon a la puerta de la cocina al tiempo en el que una cabecita café se asomaba, sonrojada.

—Esto… —comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos sobre el botiquín que le habían entregado— Gra… gracias… por la ayuda. No sé como agradecerles el habernos encontrado justamente hoy… — a cada palabra la chica se ponía un poco más roja.

—No hay nada que agradecer a nosotros chica. Fueron Mordecai y Rigby quienes las encontraron en el bosque inconscientes y las trajeron acá. —Habló Benson, amable y señalando a los chicos.

Ella los observó de nuevo, y un poco más confiada y menos roja, avanzó con rapidez ante ellos e hizo una ligera reverencia.

—¡Muchas gracias! — se incorporó y avanzó hacia las personas que le habían otorgado las toallas y el botiquín, entregándoles las cosas a la vez que hacía otra reverencia.

A pesar de su apariencia un poco sucia (por el lodo seco donde se había desmayado) los chicos pudieron observar que la chica no parecía ser

—Bueno… —carraspeó un poco, nerviosa—. Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos…

—¿Pero por qué? Es de noche y aún llueve… además, no habría ningún problema en que ustedes pasaran la noche aquí…—Inquirió el pelirrojo. En realidad, el tener a esas dos extrañas ahí no le daba buena espina y, al ser una la hermana de Mordecai, le extrañaba aún más, así que haría todo lo posible por mantenerlas ahí.

—Ambas sentimos que estamos de más aquí, además, nuestra casera se enojará con nosotras y aún debemos la renta… Qué difícil es encontrar un empleo hoy día… — lo último lo había dicho en un susurro, como para sí misma, pero Benson que tenía buen oído, dijo:

—Si de trabajo y hospedaje se trata, no hay problema. Tenemos muchas habitaciones disponibles y quizás pronto se haga una vacante…

Rigby tragó pesadamente al oír lo último, pues recordó que en la mañana Benson lo había amenazado con correrlo.

La joven lo pensó, llevándose la palma a la mejilla quedándose así unos diez minutos. Divagaba entre la posibilidad de irse en ese momento y tomar un taxi que las llevara a la posada o quedarse ahí con todos esos varones. La sola idea la asustó y estaba a punto de decirle que de todas formas se irían, pero un sonoro gemido de dolor la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola recapacitar.

—Quizás… quizás sí nos quedemos esta noche… —Benson sonrió discretamente, siendo percatado sólo por Mordecai— Pero… quisiera que ambas durmiéramos en la misma habitación. Por seguridad.

—De acuerdo, por mí no hay ningún problema, es más, te daré las llaves de la habitación para que te sientas más segura. Y si quieres también piensa lo del empleo, sería una excelente oportunidad.

Ella asintió y Benson se paró de su asiento haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera, a lo que obedeció no sin hacer una reverencia antes de retirarse. Ayudaron a Anabelle a levantarse y él las guió a una habitación de la planta alta en la que había una cama. Ellas entraron y Benson les dio las llaves, no sin antes dar una mirada al interior de la habitación.

En la sala, los demás atascaban de preguntas a Mordecai, en especial Rigby, quien le recriminaba el no haberle dicho que tenía una hermana.

—Viejo, ¡te lo dije miles de veces! ¡Incluso te la presenté alguna vez!

El chico mapache enmudeció.

—Bueno, eso responde la pregunta de Rigby, pero no responde la nuestra: ¿por qué la trataste de esa forma? —Inquirió Skips, haciéndolo sudar.

—Bueno… —él se estaba comenzando a sentir nervioso— Yo…

—Bueno, las chicas se quedaron en la habitación que está frente la de ustedes, par de holgazanes. —Interrumpió el pelirrojo en el momento exacto. Mordecai sólo exhaló aliviado. — Así que no quiero nada de sustos, gritos nocturnos o alguna otra cosa sucia o pervertida… ¡Sí!¡Estoy hablando por ti Rigby! ¿Acaso no crees que no sé que las revistas que están escondidas en la cochera son tuyas? —El castaño se puso rojo como un tomate. Mordecai pensaba mientras reía internamente: "Viejo, te dije que ese no era un buen escondite…"— Y que quede claro… si algo les pasa a esas muchachas ¡LOS DESPIDO!

Y salió iracundo (aparentemente sin razón) de la cocina, saliendo detrás de él Pops y Skips, que le lanzó una mirada extraña, como queriendo dar el mensaje de "Todavía me debes una explicación". El azul le dio un golpe al castaño quien se quejó, a lo que él se excusó diciendo que lo hizo para que saliera del shock. El castaño solo intentó regresarle el golpe pero falló y decidieron subir a la habitación. Al llegar, vieron que la puerta de enfrente de su puerta salía un poco de luz, lo que confirmaba lo que les había dicho Benson. Rigby tuvo el impulso de espiar bajo la puerta pero se contuvo por ser la hermana de su mejor amigo. Entraron a la habitación, decididos a dormirse.

Dentro de la otra habitación, dos jóvenes, una castaña y una pelivioleta, conversaban un rato. La primera estaba sentada sobre un futon* y la segunda sobre la cama. Parecían preocupadas.

—¿Crees que los hallamos perdido? — Inquirió la ojo azul.

—No lo sé… tengo miedo Anabelle…

—No hay por qué temer Victorique… además, tú ya tienes empleo ¿no? — La castaña la miró confundida— No te hagas, escuché que el pelirrojo te decía que pronto se liberaría una vacante… y seguramente la tomarás ¿Cierto?

—Yo… no. No creo aceptarla. — Bajó la mirada, apenada.

—¿Por qué? — Inquirió confusa.

—Ya te lo dije… hay muchos varones y…

—Y está mi hermano, que no se te olvide. — Le sonrió. La castaña se sonrojó.

—Ya sé que está tu hermano… y creo que no me reconoce…

—¿Cómo te va a reconocer, mujer? Tenías catorce cuando "eso" pasó… y estabas muy diferente de ahora…

La castaña sonrió dulcemente y bajó la mirada. Luego borró su sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees que yo pueda… cantar esa canción de nuevo?

La de ojos azules pensó un momento, colocando su índice en la comisura derecha de sus labios. Después, con voz segura, contestó:

—Quizás. Pero tal vez no ahora. Quizás después, mucho después. Y será mejor que para ese momento estés lista para cualquier cosa que se te venga ¿de acuerdo?

La castaña asintió y la pelivioleta le devolvió una sonrisa. Se dieron las buenas noches y apagaron la luz.

—Solo espero que aquí no nos encuentren…

* * *

~**Futon**: Colchón liviano japonés con funda que se tiende en el suelo para dormir y se puede retirar en las mañanas.

* * *

Este fanfiction ya lo había publicado en mi cuenta en DeviantART, por si alguien que me sigue allá lo llega a leer aquí.

Historia rara de una persona aún más rara. Tranquilos, se pondrá peor.

Victorique es mía. Anabelle le pertece a Jawy~Peace, de DeviantART.

~Pokazhi~


End file.
